Heartful Menu
by dagomir
Summary: When soup is not enough to satisfy your hunger, a loving heart has always more in store for you. Follow-up to 'Once upon a soup'.


**_This story picks up some time after the end of 'Once Upon a Soup'._**

**_It may seem otherwise at times but the story's much more positive in the end. Reason? First one was kinda life-inspired, this one's more of make-a-wish._**

_**It's Aug 19th so forgive me for this but *leans forward and blows imaginary candle* Happy b-day, awfully old me! May my wish come true :)**_

**_Going on holidays today (two weeks without office work! hooray!). Will get to work on the on-going stories as soon as I'm back._**

**_Have a nice read!_**

* * *

"You can do it, Natsuki. Focus on her alone," the chef whispered to herself. "There'll be only two of you there."

Crossing the kitchen threshold and stepping into the dimly lit room, she already knew she overestimated herself. Step by grueling step she made her way to the table, all the while trying to prevent the forced smile from slipping her lips.

She was about to describe the dish when Shizuru tenderly smiled at her.

With a loud bang, the tray dropped from Natsuki's hands, the glasses shattered and the parfait spilled on the floor.

Tears in her eyes, the chef ran back to the kitchen.

* * *

_Chop._

_Chop._

_Chop-chop-chop-chop._

The rhythmic staccato of a knife hitting the board was the only sound filling the spacious kitchen.

No, not a single knife. Half a dozen of them were working simultaneously, chopping in perfect unison. A music to the ears of the woman who just passed the threshold.

She stopped for a moment and listened in, curious as to whether the lack of usual bickering was just temporary but, to her surprise, it continued even though her staff was still oblivious to her presence. Crumbling the papers in her hand a bit, she could only hope their silence wasn't caused by some personal tragedy.

"Hello, sunshines!" Taking a few steps, she made herself visible. None of the cooks moved from their station or even paused in their task. The woman pushed up her glasses and sighed before asking, even though she already knew the answer: "Who's in charge today?"

The only answer she got was some unintelligible mumbles and persistent chopping sounds. Just as her patience started to run out, the dark-haired woman in the kitchen's far corner put her knife away and looked over the other cooks.

"Finish what you have on your board and pass it to me," said the woman, her voice low and raspy as if not often used. "Kenta, julienne one more carrot. You still can't get it thin enough."

"Are we getting ready for some job I'm not aware of?" The newcomer briefly inspected the ingredients as they were passed into the chef Natsuki's hands. She smiled, pleased with how good her staff was becoming in the classic techniques.

The dark-haired woman shook her head, frowning at the onion minced by Ojiro, the youngest in the team.

"Just a practice. And a staff meal." She looked at her superior with all too serious green eyes. "You wanted more bonding, Sandi, so bond we do."

"I hoped it would be in an atmosphere more pleasant than that of a work camp." The Chinese woman sighed in exasperation and her comment was met by a muffled laughter of the cooks. "And don't roll your eyes at me. Discipline is important at this line of work, but too much stress can lead to indigestion. That'd be a tragedy, am I right?"

At the joyful hoots and laughter, Natsuki rolled her eyes and turned away to the stove where she started to put the ingredients to use.

After a short round of greetings and jokes, Sandi called for order.

"Girls and boys, I have an announcement to make." She paused for a better effect. "In three weeks, we're catering Reuters' tenure awards dinner." To prove her words, she spread the papers on a free bench. 'I just got off the phone. We are to present our ideas for the dishes in two hours so better start thinking."

Recondite Kitchen was a small catering company, founded a few months earlier by a group of cooking enthusiasts. They had a slow start but thanks to some internet advertising, word of mouth and of course high quality service, they made just enough to keep them afloat. Contract like this, with an international corporation, would give them a much needed push forward. This is why they eager to offer their very best.

"Okay, so we're done with canapés for the cocktail reception. The guests will mingle for about an hour and then move to the main hall for the award ceremony and dinner." Sandi quickly scribbled notes on the schedule mailed to her by Reuters' representative. "What about the entrée?"

"In three weeks, it will be a full-blown autumn, right?" chimed in Sachiko, the last one in the girl-dominated company. "How about a soup then?"

"Hmm… Warm and comfy. Sounds good to me." Sandi nodded thoughtfully and pushed her glasses up her nose. "But what soup?"

"Why don't we ask the Soup Queen?" Kenta pointed to Natsuki who seemed oblivious to the discussion.

"Why don't you julienne some more carrots?" snarked the dark-haired chef, not turning away from her stove. "I told you not to call me that."

"Aww, but no one makes soups like you." The company head sneaked behind Natsuki and loosely embraced her.

"You know that soups… bring memories."

"Pretty please?"

Natsuki playfully slapped Sandi's hands away.

"Tell me, why am I falling for the same trick again?" When Sandi just grinned, the chef shook her head. "Show me the schedule. There are some speeches planned between entrée and main course so we need something hearty to tide people over in case these run too long." Scratching the back of her head, Natsuki looked into Sandi's eyes as if searching them for some inspiration. "I would go with a cream of mushrooms with croutons and maybe some bacon crumble on the side." Looking away, she smiled a bit sheepishly. "But that's just my idea, you don't have to use it."

"It's perfect," declared Sandi, looking to the other cooks for confirmation. "Unless someone has a better idea. Kenta?" When the man just shook his head, she sent him a wink. "Good, now onto the main. We have to come up with a couple of options since I've been told there's a handful of vegetarians and a few non-pork eaters…"

* * *

When the last plate of chicken roulade with jerusalem artichoke puree and zucchini flowers left the pass, Sandi took off her glasses and, pinching her nose, let out a sigh. Their work was far from done but so far everything went so smoothly that she couldn't even fathom what could go wrong with the dessert. Sachiko, Recondite's in-house pastry chef, divided the simpler tasks between her fellow staff-members and together they managed to prepare an assortment of sweet snacks that were currently being slowly transferred to the diner hall. It was a wonder how good everything looked.

Everything but that.

"Stop right there!" Sandi hailed the pair of waiters carrying trays with macaron towers. "When did this turned into a baby shower?" She cringed, looking closely at the cookies that - aside from the colour - looked pretty much perfect. "Pink and blue? Pink macarons?"

"That's precisely what they asked for, chef." Sachiko looked up from putting the finishing touches on the cake. "And I'm sorry to say but you approved it."

"I thought you were joking." Waving the waiters off, the Chinese stepped closer to the pastry station. "Pink… Put it somewhere in the back, where no one can see it!" At the sight of the layered cake, her breath hitched. Its simple elegance hinted that the cream cheese frosting and almond shavings were just a façade, hiding something much more interesting. "What's…. what's inside?"

"Green tea sponge layered with red bean cream."

"You wouldn't happen to have… any… scraps?" Sandi swallowed audibly and immediately covered it with a cough.

Sachiko chuckled, putting her tools away and pointing wordlessly to the metal bowl holding the leftover cake. Playful kiss to the cheek she earned from her boss made her blush a bit. Sadly, a quick look at the clock told Sandi that she was not destined to sample this cake before the evening was over. According to the schedule, the last of the awards was being handed in about now and that meant that in a few minutes they would have to roll the cake on the stage.

* * *

This was the one part of the catering business that Natsuki simply hated. It eluded her how anyone could consider the kitchen staff presenting the cake themselves a good idea. But everyone else loved it and the Reuters' representative agreed to it so there was nothing she could do.

As she stood behind the cake between Kenta and Ojiro, her mind was already far away from the conference room and the gathering. Listening with one ear to the CEO's accolades of the good and faithful workers, she scanned the tables closest to the stage where the awardees were seated. All the faces looked similar, standoffish and all too professional so her eyes just skipped from one to another until…

"Shit!"

Natsuki ducked behind the cake and cursed under her breath. Ignoring questioning glances from the other cooks, she carefully peeked back to the tables. Luckily, she hadn't been spotted. Yet.

Still in a crouch, she sneaked back to the kitchen, all the while mumbling swear words under her breath.

* * *

"What was that about?" Putting the empty glass down, Sandi looked over her glasses at Natsuki. "Why did you run away?"

"I. Did not. Run away." Natsuki shook her glass, mildly amused by the ice cubes clinking and cracking. "I just… wanted to avoid someone."

Serving the cake wasn't the end of the Recondite team's work; they had to clean the kitchen and utensils. Thus, the hour was late when they could finally call it a night. Despite that, Sandi managed to convince Natsuki to have a drink with her.

"Someone from the awardees?" When the dark-haired woman only nodded, the Chinese smirked. "Let's see… I know! You're talking about that uptight, gray-haired lady on the right? Geez, Natsuki! She must be at least seventy years old." Sandi cringed theatrically. "You've got one weird taste."

"More like over one hundred. Wait, what?" Confused, Natsuki lost her grip on the glass and barely managed to stop it from rolling off the table. "Ewww, Sandi!" She elbowed her companion. "No, it was… someone from the past."

Sandi narrowed her eyes, mentally scanning the faces she saw at the banquet.

"That brunette with entrancing red eyes… It's her, right? I mean her-her?"

Without a word, Natsuki looked away and nodded. She opened her mouth as if wanting to add something else but only bit her lower lip.

"This calls for more drinks. What did you have?"

"Tonic on ice."

"Maybe you should get something stronger?" Sandi eyed the other woman up before looking around for a waitress.

Natsuki shook her head.

"No, I want to keep my head clear. Especially now."

"You're right." Sandi nodded and signalled the waitress for a refill.

"Another Long Island Iced Tea?" commented Natsuki when their drinks arrived. "What happened to keeping your head clear?

"I said it's a good idea to keep your head clear, not mine." Sandi sipped her drink and frowned. "I need a little… anaesthetics."

A little hesitantly, Natsuki stroked the other woman's back.

"How much longer till she's back?"

"Almost three months. And that is assuming her boss won't make any problems." Playing with her straw and twirling it in her fingers, Sandi sighed. "We can call and webcam but it's not enough." Behind the glasses, she discreetly rubbed her eyes. "Natsuki, sometimes I miss her so much that it hurts." She took another sip and smirked. "But don't you dare change the subject. What do you plan to do about that girl?"

"Nothing." Natsuki shrugged, pretending to be fully occupied with her drink. "She chose to leave so I don't think I have a right to do anything."

"But you still love her, don't you?"

Natsuki mumbled something that sounded awfully close to "I do."

"It's nothing official yet," started Sandi, not looking at her company. "But we may be getting a long-term contract from Reuters. Lunch deliveries."

"What does that have to do with anything?" scoffed Natsuki and took a big gulp of her tonic, finding perverse pleasure in its bitterness.

"Hey, you're supposed to be the one with clear mind here." Sandi playfully smacked her in the head. "Think, Natsuki. The day of our first big contract you meet - well, maybe not meet, but see… her. Now we're about to organise lunch deliveries for them which means you will be able to get in touch with her. Don't you feel like the universe is trying to tell you something?"

"You know I don't believe in this sentient universe thing."

"Then fate. Or God. Call it whatever you want but I am telling you, nothing happens without a purpose." Natsuki hummed noncommittally. "Just think about it." Glancing at the watch, Sandi finished her drink. "It's time for me. Need to give my love a wake-up call."

"Gee, you're so whipped!"

"Better whipped than forever considering what if." Sandi put a couple of bills on the table and leaned closer to whisper Natsuki in the ear: "Think about it."

* * *

With the curtains closed and the lights dimmed, Sandi just had to close her eyes to pretend that she wasn't alone. That her love, whose voice she heard on the phone, was sitting by her side, snuggling in the shared blanket to ward off the night chill.

As usual, it took a lot of prompting and coaxing to convince the girl to share some stories about her day. And even though the Chinese could hear the unmistakable weariness mixed in-between the familiar notes and accent oddities, she knew better than to push.

_"Honey, can we talk about something else?"_

Happy to satisfy all her lover's desires, no matter how small might they be, Sandi obliged and told her about the dinner for Reuters' and the subsequent talk with Natsuki.

_"Did you save me some of that cake?"_

"Aww, I'm sorry, Julie. They didn't left a crumble but," she rushed to beat the pout of disappointment. "I got the recipe and I got an idea how to make it even better."

_"Oh really? And how'd you do that?"_ Hard as she might tried, Julie could not hide childlike excitement from her voice.

"I thought that - when you're back - I could serve it on your favourite platter." Sandi lowered her voice and allowed seductive notes seep into it. "The one that comes with glasses. Your personal, breathing pla~" Sharp intake of breath told her she succeeded and if phones could transmit heat, her ear would be scorched by her love's blush.

Her victory was short-lived, though.

_"I'd like that, princess."_ Quickly recovering, Julie attempted to turn tables. _"'Cause if this cake is even half as good as it sounds, I'm going to need to lick the platter completely clean. Just so, you know, I can truly enjoy the flavour."_

Sandi groaned, but when Julie broke into giggling fit she couldn't help joining her.

* * *

Taking advantage of what was probably one of the last few clear nights that year, Natsuki opted for a walk back home instead taking a taxi. Strolling through the deserted park alleys, she recalled Sandi's words.

She was never the one to believe in fate or destiny, certain that every man was the architect of their own fortune. But she couldn't shake a conviction that there was something more out there, some kind of higher power, and that coincidences were in fact this higher power indirectly interfering with people's lives.

Taking a deep breath of crisp air, Natsuki looked up at the blinking stars. She knew her science but the idea of them winking and smiling at her was appealing, even if a bit corny.

Having made sure no one was around, she shouted at the sky:

"Oi, give me a sign, will you? One blink for no and two for yes, all right?" Laughing at her own silliness, she jumped onto the lawn. Dry leaves crunched under her feet and for a moment she felt like a kid. "Was it really this kind of coincidence? Me seeing her today? Am I supposed to do something about this?" Stars just kept shining in their regular way. "It was one blink for no and two for yes, didn't ask you for the answer in the Morse code." Reaching her hand up high, Natsuki shook her head. "Let me ask again: is there some purpose to all this? You have five… four… three…" Counting down on her fingers, the girl eventually brought her arm down in resignation. "Thought as much. Thanks anyway."

Just as she turned to go, two falling stars passed the sky, one just right after another.

At their sight, Natsuki laughed out loud realising not without a surprise that this changed nothing. Deep in her heart she'd already made her decision.

But she was going out on her limb with that and so two weeks later, when Ojiro and Sachiko were getting ready to actually deliver the first lunches, Natsuki found herself in a doubt. She checked the bains-marie contents, double-counted all the utensils, itched to tweak the salad dressing just a tiniest bit...

"What's bothering you?" With all this unnecessary hassle, Natsuki didn't even notice Sandi coming up to her. "Got any plan in that pretty head of yours?" The dark-haired chef just nodded. "So? What's stopping you?"

"I…" Natsuki let out a heavy sigh and re-tied her hair. "I'm not sure if I should. What if she doesn't want it?" Worrying her lower lip, she added a bit more quietly. "The way she disappeared, I don't know if she wants to be found."

"From what you told me, she was just scared. And the way she did this just screams for someone who'll look for her."

"How can you be so sure?" Natsuki glanced at the bains-marie but stopped herself from meddling with them any more.

"Been there, done that, if you need to know." Sandi looked at the girl over her glasses. "Does your plan include forcing her to come back or something?"

"No. No way," Natsuki chuckled and even smiled a tiny smile. "I just want her to feel special, you know? Like, do something nice that'd make her smile and brighten her day."

"Just like that? You won't even let her know it's from you?"

"I will. Just… not yet. I think that if I tried to confront… to meet her now, it'd just end in an even bigger heartbreak."

For a moment, Sandi just watched her right-hand chef. A commotion at the door broke her from her thoughts. Stopping Sachiko from leaving the kitchen, she motioned for her to come closer. After describing Shizuru in a few words, she announced:

"Sacchan will be your love emissary. Whenever she goes with delivery, it's your chance to enact your plan."

The Chinese looked at Natsuki for confirmation but found her in an even bigger turmoil than before.

"Maybe I shouldn't after all. Maybe she won't like it. The attention and all."

"She will, Natsuki!" Sandi almost huffed in indignation. "She's a friggen girl."

"Oh." The raven-head just blinked, not knowing how to respond to that. She turned to Sachiko for help but the girl was impatiently tapping her watch. "Umm… I wanted to start with something simple. Could you serve her some extra greens? Cut down on rice to make the portion similar in size to others." Natsuki mentally re-scanned the dishes they prepared for the day. "And no pickles for her."

"How do I explain if she asks about the differences?"

"Tell her…" Natsuki hesitated for a moment before a really open smile brightened her face. "Tell her it's a professional hunch."

* * *

Recondite Kitchen supplied the Reuters' office with lunches three times a week, alternating between hot and cold dishes. The cooks took turns running the deliveries so Natsuki, who talked her way out of this duty, could employ her plan twice a week.

It never was a big stuff.

A separate dressing more suited to Shizuru's taste. Things she didn't like removed from her serving even without asking. A little extra portion of what she did like. Soups on the menu whenever possible.

No sopas, though. Never sopas.

From what Sachiko told the dark-haired chef, it was working. Shizuru, at first surprised and a bit disconcerted by how accurate this "professional hunch" was, soon enough greeted lunch time with a smile. Quite often she joked with the cooks or even teased them, Ojiro in particular.

The only thing missing for Natsuki was being able to see the woman's smile and hear her melodious laughter.

Ojiro, kind soul as he was, took it upon himself to fix this, even if only partially.

"Can I take your photo, Ma'am?" One day he simply asked that when Sachiko was plating Shizuru's lunch.

Brunette stopped chatting with the other cook and gave Ojiro an incredulous glance.

"Why… Why would you want it?" It was obvious that as surprised as she was by the request, she was not averse to it.

The man summoned his most charming smile.

"I would love to look at it while I work. It'd be a great inspiration for me, Ma'am."

"An inspiration, huh?" Shizuru winked at the female chef. "Well, if it's all right by you, Miss…"

Sachiko started to say something but noticing mirthful sparkle in the brunette's eye, broke into laughter and was soon accompanied by the other woman. Ojiro used this very moment to take the photo.

When he showed it to Natsuki later the same day, her eyes glazed over and she couldn't stop the half-sob half-laughter that escaped her lips. Bereft of words, she hugged the man breathless.

* * *

Having that one photo, being able to see that dear face almost unchanged by time, filled Natsuki with renewed will to follow her plan. On December 19th, feeling especially boisterous, she asked Sachiko to pass a note to Shizuru. It was a really short note, three words scribbled in Natsuki's best handwriting.

_Happy birthday, love._

Little did she know that this note would change things radically.

Or maybe…

Maybe deep inside, subconsciously, she actually did hope for that change.

* * *

"She knows."

With a heavy sigh, Natsuki plopped in the chair on the other side of Sandi's desk.

"Who knows what?" Sandi finished her calculations and saved the spreadsheet before focusing on the crestfallen woman. Almost immediately, she answered herself. "It's about Shizuru."

The dark-haired head bobbed up and down.

"Then why so gloom? It's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes. No! I mean yes… but not exactly." Natsuki groaned and struck her head against the desk. "It's so messed up."

Sandi stroked the raven tresses and smiled kindly, her voice warm and encouraging.

"Calm down, Natsuki. How do you know that… she knows?"

After another sigh, Natsuki started in a voice huskier than usual.

"I just got off the phone with Chie, my former boss." She paused for a moment, trying to remember how much Sandi already knew. "Shizuru's been there two days ago, asked about me. Haruka gave her that letter."

"Did she read it?" Sandi's voice carried true concern.

"Yes, then and there. And then she just left, as if nothing happened."

"And what did she tell Sachiko?"

"Nothing." Natsuki shrugged, feigning indifference. "Neither when she got my note nor today."

Gentle hands stroked at Natsuki's forearms and squeezed at her tight fists, slowly encouraging her to loosen them.

"It must not be easy for her either, sweetheart."

"Oh sure it's not!" The green-eyed woman got up so suddenly that she almost toppled the chair. "Because she's already forgotten about me and here I come, thinking myself of some importance to her when I'm most obviously just a fling from her past!"

"She could never forget about you."

"Then tell me why, Sandi… Just…" Natsuki's voice broke and she slumped back in the chair. "Tell me why."

"Natsuki," started the Chinese, desperately looking for the right words, when her computer played a sound signaling incoming mail. "Saved by the chime," she chuckled ruefully, quickly scanning the pop-up message. "Whoa!"

"What is it?" The question came more from courtesy than the actual interest.

"Someone just doubled the bid on your auction, Natsuki."

"So how much is it now?" Truth be told, the Recondite's charity event was the last thing that bothered her now.

"Eight thousand yen, the highest so far among as all."

"Yahoo, lucky me then! Though eight k for a family dinner for four doesn't seem much of a charity."

Come December, someone got in the festive mood and proposed they do some charity work. And since cooking was not only their work but also their passion, it seemed only natural to auction off special dinners that they would cook for the winners on the New Year's Eve.

"First of all," Sandi minimised the mail window, "it's our first time doing this kind of thing and we don't have much publicity yet. Second, it's still eight days till the date and many people will get their thirteenths or bonuses only after Christmas." She chanced a look at Natsuki who was absently playing with a pencil. "And it's not family dinner for four, Natsuki."

The dark-haired woman frowned and put the pencil down.

"That's what I offered so how is it not?"

Choosing the easy way out, Sandi motioned for her to come closer and brought up the auction advertisement. The title under Natsuki's half-profile photo edited into some cheesy sunset landscape announced in big red letters: 'Romantic dinner for two - give your love a New Year she won't forget!'

"That's…." Natsuki pointed her pencil at the screen, giving Sandi her worst accusatory look. "That's not my family dinner! Why am I the doing a romantic option?"

"Because Oji and Sacchan wanted to work together and I decided they would do better for family style. And Kenta got this idea of molecular cuisine tasting."

"And when did you plan to tell me?"

"Early enough for you to think of a new menu. Natsuki, I really think…"

Before she could finish, her computer chimed once and then again. Quick check told Sandi it was another update on Natsuki's auction.

"It seems that as soon as someone raised her doubled bid, this Kiyohime outbid instantly. It's up to ten thousand now." Smiling to herself, Sandi whispered: "I have a funny feeling about this… Tsk, she set her profile as private."

"You're spying on her?" Natsuki sounded somewhere between amused and outraged. "How do you even know it's a woman?"

"Kiyohime. No guy would choose it as their screen name." She was still furiously typing and clicking, trying to find the bidder on some social website. "Got her!" Suddenly, she quieted and her face fell a bit. "You may want to see this."

Natsuki stopped pacing the floor and looked over the other woman's shoulder at the screen.

"It's her. But why would she…?"

"Maybe she wants to meet you? Looks for some excuse?"

Swiping her fingers across photo displayed on the facebook profile, Natsuki sighed.

"She knows where I work, Sandi. She knows I'm still here for her. What more excuse does she need?"

Looking up to her friend with incredible tenderness, Sandi offered:

"We can swap, if you want? I'll do the romantic dinner and you prepare the round-the-world snacks from my auction." She smiled crookedly. "I've hoped to come home early but I think Julie would understand."

Natsuki didn't respond. Without a word, she sat back in her chair and placed the pencil in the holder. Then she took her phone out and focused on its screen. Sandi didn't need to look to know that she has opened that photo. Eventually, the green eyes looked up and a timid smile played at the chef's lips.

"I will do it. I will cook that dinner for Shizuru."

"Are you really ok with seeing her in a romantic setting with someone else? Because it's a dinner for two, Natsuki~"

"And you don't really invite the chef to eat with you, I know." Natsuki glanced at the ceiling and let out a short sigh. "And I'm not ok with that. Not at all. But that's what I promised her and Kuga Natsuki keeps her promises."

"So what's your plan?"

Standing up, Natsuki seemingly nonchalantly run left hand through her hair.

"Cook that dinner, feed her one more time. And then maybe we could talk. Take it from there, as friends or whatever she'd want us to be." She shrugged. "I don't know. Never planned it past that."

"And that's enough for you?"

The emeralds darkened.

"I'll take what I can and be grateful for that. Her presence alone is more than I had these last two years."

* * *

Everything was ready for the dinner. Recondite Kitchen's front room was transformed into a quaint dinner hall with dimmed lights, black and white surfaces adorned with a few long-stemmed roses, and string music softly playing in the background.

Natsuki thought she would do things differently. No cut flowers, for starters, because Shizuru didn't like them. And she would probably go for a more rustic look, something to make the couple feel cozy. But Sandi, apparently feeling a bit guilty about pushing Natsuki into the romantic dinner, took all the planning on herself.

She was still imagining herself sharing this kind of dinner with Shizuru when the door opened and in came the two guests of the evening. The girl by the brunette's side was young, much younger than both of them but her eyes held so much admiration that Natsuki had no doubts about the nature of their relationship.

"Welcome, ladies, and thank you for your generosity. The proceedings from the auction will greatly help Sanctuary for Kids. My name is Kuga Natsuki and I will be your chef. This is Romero," she motioned to the waiter who has just helped the pair out of their coats and to the table. "He will be serving you tonight. Should you have any questions or requests feel free to voice them to him." She wanted to add more but felt herself crumbling under Shizuru's watchful gaze. "Please, enjoy this evening."

Putting one hand behind her back, Natsuki bowed deeply and all but escaped to the kitchen. She hoped that focusing on elaborate seafood dishes will stop her overactive imagination.

* * *

Rummaging through her bag for keys, Sandi glanced at her watch. Putting together the round-the-world snacks plates for her auction's winner took her less time than she expected. She sent them with a courier an hour earlier than planned and as soon as they arrived at the site, she could go home. The woman smirked; this additional hour would allow her to finish the preparations for her own romantic dinner. Then a quick shower and she would be at the airport just in time to welcome Julie home.

Moving into the living room, she stopped in her tracks. A couple tealights were burning on the table filling the room with a soft glow. The woman couldn't help a chuckle escaping her lips when she noticed the meal set among the candles. Two takeaway burgers still in their cardboard boxes, along with a double serving of fries and a tub of icecream placed in the middle.

"You didn't tell me if you had anything planned," came a whisper from behind Sandi and a pair of arms snaked around her waist. "So I took it upon myself. But I've seen what's in the fridge and I'm no longer sure if it was a goo~~"

"Fridge can wait," mumbled Sandi, snuggling in that warm embrace she had missed so much. "How did you get here?"

"Caught an earlier flight to surprise my girlfriend." This time the whisper was accompanied by a soft breath caressing her cheek and a quick kiss that followed.

When the other woman pulled away, Sandi immediately turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Oh no, Julie-Lee! If you're gonna do it, do it properly."

This was all the encouragement the arrival needed and she didn't think twice before catching Sandi's lips in a kiss that lasted for more than a few heartbeats.

Much, much more.

Finally, they separated, both a bit dazed and winded.

"That would… That would do, I suppose," started Sandi after regaining her bearings.

Julie only laughed at that and gave her another quick peck before pointing to the table.

"Should I clean this off and help you bring out the stuff from the fridge?"

"Are you kidding? If these are the burgers from that joint by the airport, they beat quail and asparagus anytime." Sitting down, Sandi grabbed a fry and dipped it in the ice cream. "What did you get?"

"Double cheese for me and extra kale for you." Sandi's groan was met by another round of laughter. "But we can share."

* * *

Natsuki sent the waiter away with a cheese plate and wiped her face. The evening was almost done and she kept surprisingly well so far. The empty plates were a proof that Shizuru and her new love enjoyed their meal and in this Natsuki tried to find her consolation.

From what Romero told her, the couple wasn't especially touchy-feely. In fact, to the man's eye they did not look like a couple at all. She knew better than to trust male instincts in a matter like this but this was good because she could risk serving the dessert herself.

She finished plating dark chocolate parfait with fruits and creme fraiche, put the glasses on the tray and summoned Shizuru's face in her mind.

"You can do it, Natsuki. Focus on her alone," the chef whispered to herself. "There'll be only the two of you there."

Crossing the kitchen threshold and stepping into the dimly lit room, she already knew she overestimated herself. Step by grueling step she made her way to the table, all the while trying to prevent the forced smile from slipping her lips.

She was about to describe the dish, when Shizuru smiled tenderly at her.

With a loud bang, the tray dropped from Natsuki's hands, the glasses shattered and parfait spilled on the floor.

Tears in her eyes, the chef ran back to the kitchen.

* * *

With a quiet groan, Julie snuggled closer to the source of warmth by her side. She couldn't remember ever feeling this comfortable and the laughter that just resounded somewhere close above her, was like a music to her ears. Gentle fingers combed through her bangs and tangled in her hair.

With a yawn and a stretch, she opened her eyes.

"What's up, beautiful?"

Sandi only hummed to that and kept playing with her partner's hair. A sudden flash of light on her other side made Julie turn her head. The final credits were rolling up the TV screen. Right after dinner, they decided to watch a movie.

"Did she wake up from the coma?"

"Who?"

"That superbike racing chick from the movie?"

"Probably." Sandi shrugged and let her fingers slide down the woman's face, reverently tracing her cheekbones.

"And did they got together eventually?" Noticing the Chinese's dreamy gaze, Julie rolled her eyes. "The biker and that hot lady that was visiting her? The baby couple friend?"

"Aah… Probably. Isn't this how all those stories end?" Sandi planted small kiss on Julie's nose. "Although there was something going on with the biker's PT so…" Another kiss, at the lips' corner.

"I can't believe it!" Julie pushed her lover away, keeping her at the arms length. "You've been raving about that movie for months and now you don't watch it?"

"Got a better thing to watch," whispered Sandi before leaning in for another kiss.

"Oh." A slightest hint of pink tinted Julie's cheeks before the meaning of the words fully got to her and she really blushed. "Oooh." When Sandi smirked, Julie rolled them over so that she was on top. "Do you like what you've seen?"

Sandi nodded and pulled up for a kiss but Julie evaded her.

"It's my turn now," declared the woman, her voice promising a very heated night. "And I feel like having some dessert."

Reaching to the coffee table, she grabbed a strawberry from a bowl and held it between her teeth. Then, she loomed over Sandi and touched the fruit to her lips, teasing them open and diving in right after the strawberry.

"Not too shabby." When they separated, Julie licked her lips and smiled lazily. "But these strawberries could use some cream."

"There should be some in the fridge," said Sandi in a low voice, her eyes never leaving Julie's.

"Don't bother." Julie reached for another fruit. "I think I can find some on my own."

Placing the strawberry between her teeth, she slid down Sandi's body.

* * *

Leaning heavily over the working bench, Natsuki took a couple deep breaths to get her emotions under control. Why would Shizuru look at her like that? Like nothing ever happened and they were back in the Otome, just about to talk and laugh over a plate of soup. Why?

The door behind her back creaked and footsteps approached, so Natsuki quickly wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Romero, I'll get a grip in a moment." She stepped to the sink and ran cold water, splashing it in her face. "If you could apologise to our guests and clean the mess, I'll have new desserts ready in ten minutes. You serve them and we'll be done." Blindly, she reached for a towel but someone put it into her hand. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The voice, though familiar, didn't belong to the waiter. It took Natsuki all she had not to turn around on the spot. "I would really appreciate it if Natsuki served the dessert herself and joined us at it."

"There's no need for this, Shizuru. I didn't mean to spoil your date." Natsuki's voice was unusually quiet and, hard as she may try to prevent it, traced with lingering sorrow. "I am truly, truly sorry."

Not looking at the brunette, the chef moved to the fridge and retrieved the rest of parfait.

"Natsuki…"

"Look… I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy. And I wish you all the best, both of you." Natsuki focused on filling the glasses even if only in order not to look at the other woman. "But it's not easy for me seeing you two together. I thought I moved past that but apparently-" The mandarine segment slipped from Natsuki's fingers and dropped onto the floor. She reached for another one. "Apparently something's still there."

"Natsuki."

"You should go back to her." Another piece of fruit dropped from shaking fingers. "Wouldn't want to make your lover worry about some old flame, would you?"

"Natsuki!"

With a start, Natsuki finally looked up, splashing creme fraiche all over the place.

"Nao's not my lover. She's my niece!" The brunette heaved with indignation

"It's sweet what you're trying to do but you don't have to." Even though her eyes were glistening, Natsuki tried to smile. "Go to her. The dessert's almost ready and I will serve it in a minute."

"She is my niece, Natsuki." Shizuru stood in the chef's way, preventing her from retrieving another tray. "She just got accepted into her first job and deserves some celebration."

"With a romantic dinner?"

Natsuki wanted to believe her but she knew life was never that easy. It wasn't like in the stories where a few carefully picked words solved every problem. And the more you hoped for something, the more it hurt when it didn't happen.

"It's just a dinner, Natsuki. And since it's for charity, I'd rather invite her to this than some fancy restaurant." Shizuru looked away and added, in a much quieter voice: "And I hoped we would… have a chance to talk?"

"Shizuru…" Natsuki wouldn't dare finish the thought.

Impatiently, Shizuru grabbed the dessert glasses, put them in the chef's hands and pushed Natsuki out of the kitchen.

"Natsuki, this is Nao, my oldest niece." When she finally dragged resisting Natsuki to the table, Shizuru proceeded with the introductions. "Nao, meet Natsuki."

"_The_ Natsuki?" The redhead's eyes shone with excitement. When Shizuru nodded, Nao grinned. "Do you know she constantly keeps talking about you? Not all the time, no. Usually she's pretty normal but then suddenly something completely unrelated apparently reminds her of you and then she just can't stop."

"Nao, I want to remind you that I am still your elder," gently admonished Shizuru, trying to suppress the light blush tinting her cheeks. "And this was absolutely uncalled for."

"You know," started Natsuki, in the unexpected giddiness not minding at all that her own cheeks grew hot. "It actually goes both ways."

Nao reeled back.

"Ok, I so do not want to know the details." She rolled her eyes and pointed at the door. "Should I make myself scarce and give you two some room?"

Breaking eye contact with Shizuru, the dark-haired chef chuckled with embarrassment.

"Not before the dessert." She glanced at Shizuru. "Could you stay after that? So maybe we could talk?"

"That's what I hoped for."

Grinning like a madman, Natsuki bowed with a flourish and retreated to the kitchen.

* * *

Slow, leisurely strokes of Sandi's fingers brought Julie down from the unimaginable heights they took her to a few moments earlier. Her lover's low voice, whispering sweet nothings, made her huff with contentment. One word or another made her remember a small box hidden deep in her backpack. She tried to get up and retrieve it but her jellified muscles refused to cooperate.

With a loud "Oomph!" she fell back into Sandi's open arms and snuggled into her.

She was in the best possible place.

The ring could wait another day.

* * *

"You just disappeared without a word. I had no idea where to look for you." She paused for a moment to stop the light trembling in her voice. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry, Natsuki, but I couldn't have stayed. I was… I was afraid."

After the dinner, Nao indeed made herself scarce saying she wants to meet the new year in the company of her friends. Natsuki and Shizuru decided to take a stroll to the river.

For a long while, they walked in silence, neither of them willing to start the imminent conversation.

"Afraid?"

"Of the heartbreak if I fell too hard. Because it would never work. It couldn't work."

Without a word, Natsuki sidestepped some old lady, letting her walk between them. Soon, they reached the bridge and stopped by the railing, both looking ahead, at the flowing water.

"We could've make it work, maybe. You never gave us a chance."

"How, Natsuki? Apart from you, none of those close to me knows the truth." Shizuru lowered her voice even though no one paid them any attention. "Outside, I am this perfect daughter, sister, friend." She paused, gripping tightly at the railing. "I can't get out of my closet. I could never give you what you deserve."

The sky before them lit up with fireworks going off way before the time.

"I don't care." Not looking at Shizuru, Natsuki moved closer to her. "No, this came out wrong." Slowly, she slid her hand along the railing. "I don't care what you think I deserve. I don't need it." Natsuki inconspicuously covered Shizuru's fist with her own open palm. "As long as it's with you, anything will be enough." She flashed Shizuru a crooked smile. "I could even move in into that closet of yours."

A group of noisy teenagers went behind them, loud music being played from their phones.

When Shizuru said nothing, Natsuki chuckled with embarrassment.

"This was cheesy. And I don't even know if you'd still want me in that closet."

"I think Nao already answered that one." Shizuru loosened her palm. "Natsuki…," she started a bit awkwardly, uncertainly. "When you sneaked away from that award dinner-"

"You've seen me!"

"Yes, I did." When Natsuki cursed under her breath, the brunette chuckled. Somehow, this made it easier for her to continue. "I thought I had been right all along, that I had made the right decision. But then that lunch girl was having professional hunches that concerned only me and my own hunch was telling me that you must have had something to do with it. But then, why wouldn't you come yourself?"

"In short? I was afraid you'd tell me off."

"Quite a pair we are, huh?" Shizuru smiled fondly at the other woman and flexed her hand, causing Natsuki's fingers to slip between her own. "I didn't know what to think about it. Then that birthday note and your letter… I was so grateful for this dinner auction, for an excuse to meet you. And if it didn't work, at least I'd have done some good."

"And so here were are now."

"Here we are."

They fell into an easy silence, people milling about them. Not far to the side someone broke into a drunken rendition of Auld Lang Syne and more fireworks exploded marking the approaching midnight.

"Shizuru, why don't we try to start again? Pick up where we left off?" Shizuru's fingers intertwining with her own told Natsuki that the brunette was not averse to the idea. "Just… under one condition."

"What would it be?" Shizuru could hide neither hope nor anxiousness from her voice.

"If you ever need to disappear, if you need to leave again - let me know. I'd rather mourn than live in ignorance."

"I promise." Shizuru squeezed Natsuki's fingers and let out a happy sigh. After another moment of silence, she sent the chef a mischievous glance. "Does it mean I can do this?"

She leaned closer to Natsuki but before she could steal a kiss, cold fingers rested against her lips.

"Not yet," whispered Natsuki hearing the first stroke of midnight. Fondly, she let her free hand caress Shizuru's face, re-learning her features.

When the bells rang for the twelfth time, right before catching Shizuru's lips in a kiss, Natsuki whispered:

"Happy New Year, love."

* * *

_Miss na miss na kita._


End file.
